1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method for gas separation. In particular, this invention relates to gas separation by phase transitional absorption.
2. Background
Current technologies for gas absorption are still limited to using one liquid phase as absorbent. The gas in gas mixture is absorbed into absorbent. The absorbent with absorbed gas is regenerated in regeneration column. After regeneration, the absorbent is recycled back to absorber to complete the cycle.